At present, the automobile industry is in the era of scientific and technological innovation; various new technologies are continuously applied to automobiles and provide conditions for the realization of networked intelligent management of automobiles. Along with elevation of people's living standard, an increasing number of families begin to use automobiles, the usage amount of automobiles presents the increasing tendency in each year and automobiles have become an important part of people's lives. Therefore, unified management for systemized, intelligentized and networked of automobiles is needed to meet various requirements of automobile owners, national security departments, traffic management departments and public security departments. On one hand, automobile owners hope their own automobiles to have various intelligentized functions, such as antitheft, positioning and remote data access. On the other hand, with the increasing of the usage amount of automobiles, the traffic management departments hope to perform unified management on automobiles through the intelligentized automobile intelligent management system based on the Internet of Things. Thus, the traffic management departments master automobile running dynamics and position and track illegal vehicles. The public security departments hope to control automobiles through the intelligentized automobile intelligent management system based on the Internet of Things and rein illegal and criminal behaviors caused by the use of cars. The national security departments hope to control automobiles through the intelligentized automobile intelligent management system based on the Internet of Things and rein criminal behaviors threatening national security. However, in conventional automobile instruments, some function modules can only be simply combined and intelligentized and networked management cannot be realized. Therefore, many problems exist in the usage process of users and the management process of the traffic management departments. For example, because of the absence of the automobile intelligent management system based on the Internet of Things, automobile owners cannot acquire vehicle information through an effective way. With the increasing growth of the usage amount of automobiles, ordinary automobile instrument systems have no corresponding remote control functions, the traffic management departments cannot realize real-time monitoring and management of vehicles within management jurisdictions. When some vehicles break the law during driving, the traffic management departments cannot immediately acquire the illegal behaviors and cannot position and track the vehicles. On the other hand, after vehicles have been stolen, the public security departments cannot position and track stolen the vehicles and cannot control the traveling speed of the stolen vehicles and control engine systems; when criminal offenders make use of automobiles to threaten national security, the national security department cannot position and control the automobiles. The existence of the problems is not conducive to the national security departments to effectively deter behaviors of threatening national securities in use of automobiles, is not conducive to the traffic management departments and the public security departments to manage public road safety and will cause economic loss to automobile owners. With respect to the above problems, it is necessary to perform further research and improvement based on the present automobile instruments.